


Unexpected Love

by SaiyaLeone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, child oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyaLeone/pseuds/SaiyaLeone
Summary: Life was amazing for the Alpha and omega pair. Viktor skating and a baby on the way. Then and unexpected knock on the door shakes things up a bit.





	

It was quiet in the Nikiforov house. Early mornings always were when Viktor first woke up and their little one hadn't yet awoke the expectant omega. The alpha went through the house, making to the kitchen and putting on the kettle. He pulled down one bag of ginger herbal tea, and a special smoked tea he himself drank. Pulling out a small packet of crackers, he grabbed the honey. Next he pulled out mugs. Soon enough the kettle whistled and he poured hot water in each mug. Adding the tea bags to the water he set each mug on a tray along with the packet of crackers.

Claws on hardwood announces the waking of his beloved mate, Makkachin having become incredibly protective of the pregnant man. The poodle didn't get up until Yuuri did now. Viktor smiled, putting a scoop of food in the goofy animal's bowl. His smile grew when the dark haired omega appeared with the poodle. The alpha pressed a kiss against his head and hand against his expanded middle.

"Good morning, lyubov." he said softly. Yuuri smiled brightly, leaning into the older’s touch. “Thank you Vitya.”

If only their day had stayed that way.

It was around noon when a knock sounded at their door. Viktor got up to answer, confused at the well dressed woman he saw when he answered.  
“Um hello, ma'am.” He said quietly, looking down to keep Makka from coming out the door. That’s when someone caught his eye. A small silver haired toddler. His instincts scented the air around him, odd, she smelled familiar.

“We’re here in regard to a woman you knew.” The woman started, “ She had a daughter, um, she put you name on the birth certificate.”  
Viktor’s eyes widened in shock, faintly he heard Yuuri get up behind him. “Who's at the door Vitya?”  
Viktor didn’t answer, but, he opened the door wider. Yuuri looked a little confused, “Invite them in?” the shorter said softly. Viktor nodded his voice still not able to articulate thoughts.

The woman and child stepped into the apartment. Makkachin sniffing at the woman, trying to determine the potential of her being a threat to his pregnant master. He moved on sniffing the little girl, more curiously than he had the woman.

As this all happened and Viktor got a better look at the little one it all clicked. Sleeping with a girlfriend, Natalya, during her preheat. She’d insisted there was no way she could get pregnant, but as he’d learned from a few others, it was not impossible.

“Natalya? Is that her mother?” Viktor asked softly.

When the official woman nodded, he frowned. “What happened to her?”

“There was accident, she was dead on impact.” The woman explained, “You’re the only living relative we could find.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to frown when he heard the topic of discussion. He moved against Viktor’s side.

Viktor looked over to him. “Would you mind taking,” he paused, crap he didn’t know the little girl’s name.

“Eva,” the woman supplied at his pause.

“Would you mind taking Eva to get some juice?” he asked softly. He wanted to know more, but, he didn’t want to talk about it in front of the young girl. Losing her mother would have been enough.

Yuuri, nodded and offered his hand to Eva, who shyly took his hand. He led her away from the other two adults, followed by Makkachin. In the kitchen he opened the fridge. He was suddenly very glad for everyone’s help teaching him Russian. “What kind of juice do you want?” he asked softly, pointing at the three in the fridge.

“Apple,” the little girl responded. He smiled and pulled out the container.

He looked in their cupboards for a plastic or child safe cup. When he didn’t find one he settled on using a mug for her juice. He poured it carefully.

“Do you want a snack?” he asked softly. She nodded looking up at Yuuri. “Hang on, let me see what kind of snacks you can have.”

He went back out to the living room, for once Makkachin not on his heels, having chosen to stay with Eva.

“Can she have a snack?” he asked when there was a pause in the talk. The social worker nodded, “As far as we know she has no food restrictions.”

The omega nodded and turned back to the kitchen, smiling at the sight he saw. Makkachin sat beside the little girl, soaking in the pats and attention she was giving. His hand moved to his belly and he rubbed it softly. He pulled down some crackers for her. “Eva, let’s sit at the table.” He said offering her his hand. She took it again and followed Yuuri to the table. He leaned down and helped her into the chair. He went back and grabbed her Juice and crackers, setting them in front of her. At that point her took note of the little backpack on her shoulders. “Do you want to take your backpack off?”

She shook her head.

“Do you have toys in it?” he asked smiling at her.

She nodded, pulling her back pack off and unzipping it. She pulled out a small fluffy stuffed polar bear. He grinned, “Cute, does your bear have a name?”

“Aro.” He said eating a cracker as she did.

“I like it.” Yuuri said with a smile. He looked up at Viktor as he came into the room.

“Come talk with me lyubov,” he said warily.

Yuuri was instantly worried, he stood and followed Viktor until they were standing just out of earshot from the child. It didn’t take long for Viktor to explain it to the man and Yuuri was surprisingly accepting.

“We can’t leave her with no one Vitya, You’re all she has.” Yuuri said quietly. He was anxious about it. What if the little girl didn’t like it here. And she’d just lost her mom. Something in the back of his head said it wouldn’t all be sunshine and roses.

Viktor kissed his head. “I’ll go finish talking to the social worker, I think she’s staying here tonight, so we may need to go get her a few things.”

Yuuri nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll go sit with her. Just tell me what’s going on.”

Viktor nodded and pressed his hand to his belly before walking away. Yuuri went back to sit beside Eva at the table.


End file.
